El sangriento Havard
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: Les gusta los cuentos de terror? Entonces vengan y lean esto!
1. Chapter 1

El sangriento Harvard.

Esta historia ha sido clasificada para mayores de doce años por contenido violento y desesperación súbita. En esta historia Amy será de nuevo la protagonista.

Y al que no le guste la sangre sugiero que apague la computadora.

La historia que ha sido nominada de terror será leída por primera y tercera persona, o sea, será leída por mí y Amy. Se asignará un nuevo lugar de nacimiento y otra vida eso le implica tanto a la eriza como a sus amigos. Espero que les guste.

Todos tenemos una historia que contar incluso malas, pero no tienen siempre que terminar así podemos cambiarle un rumbo, tomar otro camino o como quieran llamarlo pero todo cambia como esta chica.

Una chica normal que lleva una vida normal como cualquiera. Una de los tantos habitantes de "Small Ville" Estados Unidos. Estudio y hogar es lo que ofrece esa pequeña ciudad y parte de ello está en su lema. Tiene casi todo perfecto pero la historia no se trata de Small Ville si no a dónde irá una persona protagonista.

Amy es su nombre y vive con sus padres en una linda casa con jardín, casi siempre está estudiando en su habitación, siempre fue muy estudiosa y trataba de no distraerse por nada. Tiene unos 18 años y estudia para tener una segura carrera.

Mientras repasaba su libro de historia al rato miraba los folletos de las escuelas a las que podía ir, todas son muy buenas pensó ella. Una corriente de aire pasa detrás de su nuca y la puerta se habría lentamente, dio un pequeño vistazo y siguió leyendo.

Algo se movía lentamente y miraba fijamente a Amy, miró a todos lados puso su vista en su cama y se escondió debajo e ella.

La chica sintió algo.

-Qué raro, creí sentir algo pasar.

Esa cosa la seguía viendo y ella ni cuenta se daba, hasta que decidió agacharse para ver… levantó las sábanas lentamente… y vio algo blanco y peludo. Dio un suspiro y esa cosa saltó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo.

-¡Chowi! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Chowi es el perro de Amy, uno pequeño.

-¿Quieres que bajemos juntos? Está bien.

La chica bajó con su mascota por las escaleras haciendo mucho ruido.

Una mujer parecida a Amy estaba en la cocina revisando el correo.

-¡Amy! ¡Llegó el correo!

-¡Voy mamá! Vamos Chowi.

Se sentó en la silla de la cocina junto a su padre que tomaba café.

-Amy te ves cansada.

-Estoy bien.- le contestó a su padre mientras bebía café.

- ¿Cuántas tasas ya te tomaste?

-Estoy bien.- y siguió tomando.

-Veamos.- su madre miraba las correspondencia.

-La cuenta de la luz… y… dos cartas para Amy.

Amy tomó los dos sobres de la mano de su madre y leyó quién las enviaba.

-Una es de Sonic.

-¿Cuántas van esta semana?- dijo su padre con cara media burlona.

-No quiere entender.

-Sal con él una vez.- le dijo su madre.

-No puedo, estoy muy ocupada estudiando.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que lo dejes sin respuesta.

-Pero si le respondo todas las noches por celular.

-Miriam si no quiere salir con él no saldrá con él.- dijo el padre a su madre.- Amy tiene razón, debe estudiar.

-Pero ya tiene edad para salir de vez en cuando.

-Oigan oigan, esta es mi vida ¿si? Hoy hablaré con él.

-Es extraño ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres mamá?

-Hace años que vienes detrás de ese chico y aunque corriera a toda su velocidad siempre lo alcanzabas.

-Basta mamá.- dijo apoyando su puño en su mentón.

-Solo digo que es extraño, ahora no te deja en paz a ti.

-Abriré la otra carta.- Amy se asombró al ver las iniciales y el nombre.

-¿Qué es?

-Es la respuesta del examen final.

- ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo!

La chica despedazó rápidamente e sobre, sacó el papel.

-Ejem, señorita Rose analizamos su examen por computadora y su resultado final indicará si I.Q o coeficiente.

-¿Y qué pasará si es alto?

-Me asignarán a las escuelas a las que puedo ir.- miró el resultado.

Amy quedó con la boca abierta y con cara de decepción.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede cariño?- dijo su madre preocupada.

-Mamá…… tendrás que sacar la ropa de mi maleta……… Porque ¡no entrarán mis libros! ¡¡Saqué 200 de coeficiente! ¡¡¡ Me voy a Harvard!

Se abrazaron.

-¡Cariño sabía que lo lograrías!

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Amy.- le dijo su padre.

-Deberíamos festejar esta ocasión.

- ¿E el restaurante de la ciudad?- dijo Amy.

-Claro, podeos festejarlos todos juntos, ero ¿no crees que a Sonic le agradaría la noticia?

Amy sacó un poco de sonrisa.

-Mamá ya hablamos de eso, no quiero que nada interfiera en mis estudios.

-Solo será una cena con tu mejor amigo, él también tiene derecho a saberlo. ¿No crees?

-Si, creo.

La eriza llamó por celular a Sonic y lo invitó a un bar, él con mucha alegría y entusiasmo aceptó. Amy fue a la parada a esperar el autobús, al subir pensaba en el colegio, mirando la mojada ventana del vehículo. Cuando bajó estaba lloviendo y se dirigió rápidamente al bar con el que se encontraría Sonic.

Cuando entró se peinó un poco y buscaba a su amigo, el bar era bastante elegante uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Un chico color azul con una chaqueta de verde se dirigió hacia Amy.

-Amy, tanto tiempo que no te veo.

-Hola Sonic.- dijo algo tímido.

La llevó a un asiento, pidieron café y empezaron a hablar.

-¿A sí que te eligieron en Harvard? Impresionante.- tomó café.

-Si, yo también me impresioné cuando leí la carta.

-Y… ¿Cuándo te irás?

-Dentro de tres días.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Pues si.

-Es muy lejos no te veré mucho tiempo.

-Pero podré mandarte mails, todos los días.

-No será lo mismo. Pero si te hace feliz ir aya…

-Estoy feliz de que lo entendieras, Sonic es muy importante para mí ir a esa escuela.

-Claro Amy, te entiendo.- dijo sonriendo.

-Pero prometo que nos veremos algún día.

-¡Claro que si!- dijo contento.

-Por cierto ¿a qué escuela irás?

-Bueno… míralo por ti misma.- le enseñó su carta.

Amy la abrió y puso menos sonriente la cara.

-Bueno, 80 no es malo.

-Lo se, creí que podía más. Parece que iré a Farbish.

-Puedes hacer la prueba de inteligencia de nuevo.

- Hey, es cierto, pero no creas que llegaré a 200 ¿eh?

-No se sabe Sonic, bueno debo irme mi familia me espera.

Se levantó, Sonic se levantó un segundo después, se acercó a Amy y le dio un beso cerca de su boca.

-Te veré pronto Sonic.

-Sabes que haría lo que fuera para estar contigo. Nos vemos.

Salió afuera y corrió a máxima velocidad.

Amy quedó tildada un rato después del beso pero salió del bar fantaseando. De nuevo volvería a tener pensamientos con Sonic, ella trataba de evitarlo para que no se mezclara en sus estudios pero en algún lugar de su corazón todavía existía un erizo azul.

Llegó a su casa y sin decir nada subía las escaleras.

¿Quedaron de acuerdo?- preguntó su madre y ella sin contestar serró la puerta de su habitación.

Volvió a caer.- dijo Miriam y volvió a lo suyo.

La chica seguía empacando y ya tenía dos valijas llenas.

Tocaban la puerta.

Hija ¿Puedo pasar?

Adelante papá.

El padre de Amy entró a su habitación y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Hija, supongo que sabes que la decisión que has tomado es muy importante.

-Si.

-Y supongo que no te arrepentirás.

-Si lose.

-Porque si quieres quedarte mamá y yo lo entenderemos.

-¡Papá! Ya soy grande, no me iré para siempre.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eres nostálgica.

- No es cierto.

-Si, ¿recuerdas cuando te fuiste de campamento? No dejaste de llorar por una semana.

-No dejé de llorar porque en ese tiempo dormí con mi peluche Harry, y todas se burlaban de mí y al final lo rompieron.

-¿Pero recuerdas qué pasó cuando volviste?

- Seguí llorando.

-¿Y?

-Me regalaron a Chowi.

-Si, te compramos a Chowi porque nos contaron lo que había pasado aya.

Chowi estaba revolcado panza arriba sacando la lengua.

-¿Quién es el más lindo de aquí?- dijo el padre de Amy a Chowi y este ladró.

-Bueno, que descanses hija.

- Buenas noches papá.

Su padre le dio un beso y Amy se fue a dormir.

DÍA TRES. Sus días de espera había terminado, Amy juntó sus maletas y daba una última mirada a su querida habitación.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde estaban sus padres y el taxi.

Se fue con ellos hasta el aeropuerto "international", donde tomaría su vuelo hacia la escuela Harvard.

Cuando llegaron bajaron sus maletas, Amy estaba muy emocionada su sueño era siempre ir a una escuela para privilegiados. A donde quiera que mirase estaba repleto de chicos y chicas de su edad yendo y viniendo con tres o cuatro maletas.

-Mamá, papá creo que debo ir aya.- dijo Amy.

-Te seguimos Amy.

Mucha gente empujaba, era normal, pero hubo alguien…

-Quítate de mi camino.- un erizo muy grosero empujó a Amy haciéndola caer.

-¡Hey! ¡No puedes empujar a la gente así!

- Yo hago las cosas a mi modo.- se iba con sus cosas.

- ¡Eres un grosero!- la volvió a mirar.

- ¡No me molestes perra!

-¡Eres un…

-No le hagas caso Amy, ignóralo,- le dijo su madre mientras lo miraba irse.

-No quiero peleas aquí.

-Alguien debería darle una lección.- dijo la chica muy enojada.

-Lo se, ahora apúrate o se irá el avión.

Amy fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, casi se va el avión sin ella.

Y bueno el viaje fue muy agotador pero finalmente llegó a Londres. Buscó su equipaje y miró su nuevo colegio como algo increíble, estaba boquiabierta Harvard era enorme con estudiantes salendo y entrando, mientras caminaba observaba la forma en que vestían los chicos y chicas era un poco triste pero muy formal esos colores, marrones, azules, verdes y otros.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer Amy es anotarse en las clases a las que iba a asistir y sus datos. Formó una fila detrás de una eriza, miraba de un lado al otro y se sentía perdida.

-Creo que me perderé el primer día de clases.

-No te preocupes.- dijo la chica que tenía adelante.- parece enorme pero una vez que te acostumbras llegarás rápido a las aulas.

Aquella chica le sonreía a Amy, era muy bonita su cabello era marrón igual que su piel y ten´ñia lindos ojos azul marino y vestido violeta.

- ¿Te ha pasado?

- Antes de llegar.- contestó la chica- Cuando tenía que formar fila para el aeropuerto tomé la fila más equivocada.

- ¿Era para otro país?

- Más humillante, la fila del baño.

Las dos rieron.

-Eres graciosa.

-Y tu eres muy simpática ¿cómo te llamas?

-Amy Rose.- le estrechó la mano.

- Blanca Ferguson. Y dime ¿Qué planes ser?

- Quiero ser científica, me interesan los descubrimientos. ¿Y tú?

-Pienso ser lo mismo pero quiero descubrir medicinas o curar enfermedades.

- Eso es bueno, Ho…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ves a ese chico de aya? – señaló Amy disimuladamente.

-Si ¿qué pasa?

- Es un verdadero grosero, y creo que estará con nosotras.- al que señalaba Amy era el mismo del aeropuerto.

-Escucha a esos se les ignora pero hay gente…

Y hablaron hasta que se hicieron amigas, se anotaron y les dieron la llave de su habitación.

- ¡Que bien nos tocó juntas!- dijo Blanca.

- Se supone que las habitaciones son de a cuatro o cinco.

Las dos subían contentas con sus mochilas.

-¡Es por aquí Amy!

- ¡Ya voy!

Amy corría por los pasillos de alfombra color rojo, hubo pequeño impacto que hizo que Amy cayera.

¡Tú de nuevo!- dijo pensando que era el mismo chico de antes.- ¡ No creas que…

Cuando lo vio mejor no era quien pensaba que era, si no era otro erizo pero color azul claro que la miraba sonriendo.

Cielos lo siento,- la ayudó a levantarse y la mira fijo.- Fui un torpe.

No, no la culpa es mía, creí que eras otra persona.

Le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas que tiró.

Por curiosidad ¿Quién es esa persona? Porque para hablarle así debe ser indeseable.

Pues si, era un idiota, un erizo color verde con cara horrible.

Mm, seguramente hablas de Franck, comparto la habitación con él y por las dudas dormiré con una navaja.

Jajaja, bueno…- se miraron.

¡Amy!- la llamaba su amiga.

Debo ir con mi amiga Blanca.

Bien, entonces te veré luego. Por cierto mi nombre es Salem.

Ok, a dios.- se fue hacia su amiga.

Oye ¿quién es ese chico?

Se llama Salem, oh, soy una tonta.

Dime que te presentaste.

Hooooo.

No importa lo volverás a ver.

Seguía buscando el número de su cuarto.

-103… 104…106.

-Eh, disculpen ¿ustedes irán aquí?

Una ardilla muy tímida con anteojos venía de atrás.

-Eh, si.- contestó Blanca.

-También dormiré aquí pero no me han dado las llaves.

- ¿Estás segura? A todos se les da la llave.- le dijo Amy.

-En realidad venía con otra chica pero al abrir la puerta me la serró en la cara.

-Ja, parece que aquí todos son muy agresivos.

-No te preocupes nosotras te abriremos. Mi nombre es Amy.

-Y yo soy Blanca.

-Hola soy Ariana.

-Cuando entremos la aremos entrar en razón.

Amy enojada abrió la puerta 106, se veía bien había otras habitaciones conectadas, tenía una linda ventana que mostraba el hermoso paisaje de los patios de Harvard.

Hasta ahora todo va bien.- dijo Blanca.

Una chica salía del baño sin notarlas.

-¿Es ella?- dijo Amy.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Qué hacen aquí! – preguntó agresivamente.

- Cálmate, solo entramos.- dijo Blanca.

- ¿Qué no saben tocar la puerta?- tomó una gran vara de su cama y empezó a hacer maniobras.

- Tranquila no es para tanto.- dijo Blanca asustada.

- O me dicen por qué entraron a mi habitación…- hizo otra maniobra más peligrosa apuntándolas.- O aré que las expulsen o las expulsaré yo por la ventana.

Amy se aventuró un poco y se acercó a ella.

- Disculpa creo que dejaste a tu compañera afuera y nosotras… también nos dieron este cuarto.

-¿En serio?- dijo con cara malvada.-………………..Ay, lo siento no me di cuenta. Perdona si te dejé afuera es que soy un poco agresiva, qué digo un poco.- soltó el palo y ahora sonríe.

Todas se amigaron y conversaban en la cama.

Mi nombre es Sharlotte y una vez más lo siento.

No importa.- dijo Ariana.

Sharlotte era una gata color rosa piel con cabello abundante y lacio color negro, y se vestía de negro, tenía sombra en sus ojos color violeta obscuro.

Tocaron la puerta.

Podría ir alguien no soy buena recibiendo gente.- dijo Sharlotte.

-Disculpen ¿les importa si nos quedamos aquí? Es que todas están ocupadas.

-¡Pasen pero no molesten!

-¡Sharlotte!- le gritó Blanca.

-Disculpen a mi amiga Sharlotte.

-No importa no las molestaremos.

Dos chicas pasaban, una era una osas color veish y una pata color amarilla.

-Mi nombre es Verónica.- dijo la pata.

-Y yo soy Halen.- dijo la osa.

-Oigan vengan con nosotras.

-Claro espérenos un momento.

Todas se cambiaron y se pusieron sus pijamas ya que mañana empezarán su primer día de clases.

Cuando Halen y yo buscábamos una habitación vimos chicos muy apuestos.

Amy también vio uno.- Blanca la codeó.

- Tranquila Amy es tu primer día.- la gastaba Sharlotte.

- Su nombre es Salem y no estoy interesada en él.

-Dinos ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó Halen y todas se aceraron.

- No, olvídenlo.

- Vamos.- la animaban sus compañeras.

-… Su nombre es Sonic.

-¿Sonic? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- dijo Sharlotte casi con asco.- Mejor invita a Salem al cuarto.

-No creo que quiera hablar.

-¿Quién dijo hablar?

-No tienes vergüenza ¿verdad Sharlotte?

-No.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Bueno si Salem no va venir ¿Qué tal un cuento de terror?

-Ah, no lo se estoy cansada.-dijo Blanca.

-Blanca ¿tienes miedo?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No tengo miedo es que estoy cansada.- dijo casi quejándose.

- Vamos será divertido.

-Si no quiere déjala Sharlotte.- dijo Amy.

- Pero solo es una historia… una historia verdadera.

-¡Basta Sharlotte!- dijo Verónica.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que tenga miedo a estas cosas.- se tiró en la cama enojada.

- No tengo miedo es que prefiero escribir e vez de tener pesadillas con eso.

- ¡Bueno! Entonces ve a escribir mientras yo cuento esto.

- Está bien Sharlotte te daré una oportunidad y dejaré que me asustes. Quiero escuchar que tan mentirosa es ella, perdón La historia.- se sentó.

-Jaja- dijo sarcásticamente sacando la lengua Sharlotte.

Todas las chicas se sentaron en círculo y Sharlotte empezó a contar.

-Como dije esta historia es real y realmente pasó aquí, en Harvard, hace mucho tiempo hubo un señor con un sueño. Su sueño era construir un gran edificio y casarse con su único amor a quien llamaba Heidy.

El señor Harvard por fin pudo terminar ese edificio que todos sabemos cuál es, una vez hecho solo le faltaba declararse a Heidy, pero tubo un inconveniente podría casarse una vez terminada la escuela y eso fue después de 10 años. Cuando pasaron los diez años juntó dinero suficiente para su boda, pero cuando se reencontró con Heidy… estaba en manos de otro – eso respondió ella.

Harvard se quería suicidar pero juró venganza, juró matar a Levin el esposo de su amada.

Con mucha coincidencia Levin trabajaba en el colegio Harvard como profesor de sociales. Un día después de dar clases lo encontraron muerto descuartizado. La policía dijo que se había suicidado, Heidy decía que había sido Harvard pero… al delatarlo, Harvard sabía que no podía vivir con ella, así que la mató… en pedacitos. Y lo último que dijo fue nadie amará a esta mujer nunca más y mis decendentes no dejarán que ningún amor se les valla y que sigan mi tradición.

Todas se quedaron viendo un momento a Sharlotte.

Es la mentira más grande que he escuchado.- dijo Blanca.

¿Eso fue amor?- dijo Amy.

Me gustó la parte de sus sueños.- dijo Verónica.

Las tripas me dieron hambre.- dijo Halen.

Analizando la historia detenidamente encontré varios errores,- dijo Ariana.- 1 Un edificio como este a pesar de sus grandes dimensiones no pudieron tardar tanto. 2 Harvard no estaba loco.- Sharlotte ponía cara de ¿ésta qué se hace?- 3 como se puede asesinar uno descuartizándose, es imposible. 4…

¿Te gusta criticar las historias enumerándolas, no?- dijo Sharlotte con impaciencia.

Los ciento es que quería analizar los hechos.

¡Si Sharlotte, déjala hacer lo que quiera!- dijo Blanca.

¡Ya te estás poniendo insoportable Banca!

¡Soy Blanca!

¡Oigan oigan! No quiero que discutan.

Miraron a Amy.

- Vine aquí a estudiar y a tener buenas amigas, no quiero que discutan por esa tontería. Nos trataremos bien y nos ayudaremos unas a otras.

Blanca y Sharlotte se miraron con el seño fruncido.

Lo ciento.

Idem- respondió Sharlotte.

Bueno es hora de dormir.- dijo Halen.- Esa historia es solo un mito ¿cierto Shar?

Claro.- dijo poniendo cara sonriente con superficial.

Todas se iban a dormir, Blanca y Amy se metieron en la cama. Sharlotte se apareció en la puerta y le dijo a Blanca.

-Ah, por cierto, la historia es real miau,-maulló- Y tengo entendido que aquí ponía Harvard sus víctimas.

-¡Ah! ¡Lárgate bruja!- le tiró un zapato y justo serró la puerta y no le dio.

-Jajajaja, ay, como me divertiré con ella.

Se dirigía a su habitación que compartía con Ariana.

No deberías molestarla.

Tengo qué, de noche no puedo dormir por la noche ¿sabes que soy un animal nocturno?

Entiendo tus necesidades de mantenerte despierta pero molestar a nuestras compañeras de cuarto…- tomó aire- no te lo recomiendo. Vamos a hacer lo que dijo Amy, tenemos que ayudarnos y ser buenas compañeras.

Puedes ayudarme, si, en los exámenes serás muy útil en eso.- se dio vuelta y se tapó con las frazadas.

…… ¿Sharlotte?

¿Mh?

¿Es real la historia?

No estoy muy segura, pero se qué pasó algo malo aquí.

¿Qué tanto es verdad?

No, no todo.

Uf.- se alivió.

Creo que todo es cierto excepto que el hombre se llamaba Levin.- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

A Ariana le dio un tembleque de miedo.

-Mañana será otro día.- dejo Verónica.

-Buenas noches Verónica.

- Buenas noches Halen.

-Buenas noches Amy.

-Buenas noches Blanca.

-Buenas noches Sharlotte.

- Sharlotte se tapaba la cara con la almohada.- Duérmete ya.

…………………………. - ¿Creen que sea cierta la historia?- preguntó Halen a todas.

-¡¡¡Que se duerman ya!

CONTINUARÁ.

¿Será verdad todo lo que contó Sharlotte? Lamento decir que algo malo realmente pasó y ya les llegará la hora de averiguarlo pero costará algunas vidas y muchas intrigas. Amy pasará día felices y día tristes en su estadía en Harvard. Si quieren que esta historia continúe mándenme un revew. No se preocupen ya vendrá el horror.

Me encanatría seguir hablando pero debo estudiar 103 huesos, adios y mejor vallan a Cambrige.


	2. Chapter 2

El sangriento Harvard 2 º parte.

Amy dormía tranquila en su cama de universitaria hasta que… ¡Plam! Se abrió la ventana de un golpe, Amy despertó sobresaltada y con frío fue a cerrarla. Antes de volver a su cama se dirigió a ver cómo andaba su amiga Blanca., estaba destapada y con una sonrisa la cubrió… pero notó algo raro y duro mientras la tapaba… corrió lentamente la sábana y… sacó ese objeto largo que tenía Blanca en sus manos… era un vate…… ¡Plam! La ventana se volvió a abrir y de nuevo fue a cerrarla… ¡pero un antes de llegar a unos centímetros un cuervo entró a la habitación y empezó a revolotear por el cuarto!

¿¡Qué es eso!- despertó Blanca.- ¡Saca ese pájaro de aquí!

Amy lo perseguía tratando de ahuyentarlo pero el ave se ponía más histérica. Volcaba todo lo que había a su paso, libros, vasos de vidrio, objetos personales,

El pájaro ya estaba mareado y se dirigió a la cara de Amy, por suerte lo atrapó pero por mala suerte se cortó con el vidrio del los restos del vaso.

El estúpido cuervo me empujó… ay, ay.

¿Estás bien? Debería ir a enfermería.

Si.- fue a la ventana cojeando, sacó al pájaro y cerró la ventana con la traba.

Qué susto, ¿qué le pasó a ese cuervo?

No lo se, aparentemente estaba amaestrado, un cuervo normal no entra a una casa así como así.

Amy tiene razón.- se apareció una figura en la puerta con una vela encendida.

Ay, Ariana no nos asustes.- dijo Blanca con una mano en su corazón.

Escuché ruidos y las escuché hablar, buen punto el de Amy los cuervos no son muy vistos por aquí.

A mi no me sorprendería.- dijo Sharlotte entrando con su pijama negro.- Cuando ven a un cuervo es una señal.

¿Señal de qué?- preguntó Amy.

De la muerte…

Sharlotte estamos cansadas y no me caen bien los cuentos de terror a las tres de la mañana.- dijo Blanca.

Otra vez con esto ¡yo no invento!- la chilló Sharlotte.- Harvard tenía un cuervo de mascota y su seguidor tiene uno también, ¡te sugiero que comiences a creer!- cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Sabe demasiado verdad.- dijo Blanca.

No te enojes Sharlotte es ¡au!- miró su pie.

¡Amy olvidé tu pie!

Será mejor que vallas lo más rápido a la enfermería.

Lo aré.- se iba.- Blanca no escuches a Sharlotte ¿si?

No te preocupes.- dijo agitando la mano.- cerraré la puerta con llave.

Amy iba cojeando por los pasillos y mientras caminaba veía más o menos como eran los estudiantes de noche…

Por ejemplo al pie de la puerta del cuarto 106 estaba sucio y en el 101 un chico y una chica hacían cosas indebidas.

Todo era muy tranquilo, el frío piso a cuadros azules y blancos, más ventanas abiertas y extraños ruidos que provenían de una habitación bajando las escaleras.

Estaba asustada sin duda pero no podía ir muy rápido aunque trataba de apresurarlo pero solo lograba gemir más…

Ponía su mano sobre la pared como sostén. No faltaba tanto para llegar al ascensor, todo tenía un aire tan deprimente de noche la escuela era otra… Le faltaba unos metros más y todo iba tranquilo y silencioso… hasta que… se encontró nuevamente con ese erizo grosero color verde apoyado sobre la pared, le costaría pasar si se seguía sosteniendo de la pared. Hizo un esfuerzo y caminó por el medio…Tenía miedo que le hiciera algo, él estaba fumando y miraba a Amy con cara de asesino… Amy juró que le quería poner una traba, pero no izo nada. Pero la siguió mirando hasta que desapareció.

Por fin llegó a la enfermería donde atendía una mujer que leía una revista y tenía cara de… se veía vieja y sin sentido del humor.

Unos pasos más y llegó.

Por favor ayúdeme, me corté la planta del pie.- la mujer la miró con indiferencia y luego a su pie.

Sígueme.

Ni siquiera la ayudó a caminar realmente era odiosa.

Siéntate ahí.- le ordenó y Amy se sentó sobre la camilla pero le dolió. La vieja buscaba en los estantes de vidrio transparente.

No entiendo por qué los adolescentes son tan tontos, el primer día que entran y ya se cortan.

Fue un accidente.

Eso dicen todos.- Pasaba por su mano un líquido que Amy conocía y le asustó.

¿No me pondrá alcohol?

No, te serviré el té.

No es muy agradable, sabe.

¡Mira niña…

¿Helena?

Una chica más atractiva vino de otra puerta, también tenía traje de enfermera.

Helena ¿qué está haciendo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Hago mi trabajo ¿¡Qué crees que hago?

Creo que le pondrás alcohol puro a la herida de esa inocente en ves de un yeso.

¡Tú viniste para aprender! ¿o no? ¡Así que vuelve a separar esos remedios!

Te diré qué.- dijo con calma y aún conservando esa sonrisa.- Te dejo la noche tranquila y te cambio mi puesto.

Helena miró a las dos y se fue maldiciendo a alguien pero no sé a quién.

No le hagas caso, no es así siempre. A veces haría lo que fuera para que se valla.- Preparaba una palangana con agua y jabón.

Mi nombre es Tania.

Amy.- contestó ella. Tania era una eriza rubia muy bonita y amable.

Lava y desinfecta sus heridas.

Arde.

-Aguanta, ya termino.

- No sabía que había una enfermería en Harvard.

- Han remodelado todo, estos días e incluyen más medios para los estudiantes, así cuando necesiten ayuda urgente tendrá un enfermería cercana.

- Ajá, oye Tania ¿Has oído la historia de Harvard?

- ¿Te refieres a la de los descendientes?

-Si.

- He escuchado versiones peores, pero nunca les hagas caso no siempre son reales.

Le ponía un yeso al pie de Amy.

- Terminamos no fue tan doloroso ¿verdad?

- Gracias ¿Podré caminar pronto?

- Mmmh, diagnostico que n un par de semanas o un mes.

- Bueno, como sea gracias de nuevo.

- No hay de qué, te ayudaría pero debo vigilar el lugar, normas de la escuela.

- Puedo sola.

- Que duermas bien, niña Amy.

- Buenas noches Tania.

A Amy le dieron dos muletas para que use uno o dos días porque la herida no era tan grabe.

La chica rosa volvía por los oscuros pasillos y creía ver cosas pero para ver si eran ciertas tenía que quedarse a ver, y eso ni soñarlo. Se sentía observada y aunque quisiera correr no podía por las muletas. Ya no veía a Frank ( el chico que fumaba) y no escuchaba a esa pareja en la habitación. Paso… paso… paso… paso… le faltaba un poco más para llegar.

Cuando una chica siente que alguien la sigue a eso se le llama intuición femenina… y eso nunca falla… ahora en el caso de Amy… Ella sentía que la seguían…… Y tenía razón, todo iba bien en su camino hasta que se asustó al ver una persona a lo lejos corriendo y desapareciendo.

¿Hola?... ¿Franck?... ¿Eres tú?

Nadie contestaba y tampoco ruidos se escuchaba.

Amy tenía una expresión de horror y se ponía pálida pero intentaba recobra corage.

Franck si res tú yo…… Dejaré que sigas ahí.- se fue a su habitación muy asustada, no le faltaba mucho buscó el número, abrió la puerta y al entrar se apoyó en ella, respiraba agitadamente y con un último suspiro fue a acostarse.

Aunque Amy no quería creer… Eso del señor Harvard y el seguidor le daba mucho miedo. Se durmió enseguida para comenzar bien el día y faltaban unas horas para que saliera el sol.

AL OTRO DÍA: Se despertaron con buen humor, desayunaron y luego se dirigieron a su primera clase que era química

Se pusieron en grupos de pero estas amigas permanecían cerca.

-¡Amy!

Ella se dio vuelta y a unas mesas estaba Salem, que fue muy amable la primera vez que habló con ellla, la saludaba y ella a él.

- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Verónica.

- ¿Acaso es Salem?- dijo en tono burlón Sharlotte.

- Si, es él.- contestó Amy.

- Le gusta a Amy- dijo Blanca.

- No es verdad.

- Amy tiene razón a ella le gusta Sonic.- dijo Halen.

- Si pero Sonic no está aquí.- dijo Sharlotte con esa misma cara.

- Sharlotte no se como te soporto.- dijo Halen.

- Chicas mejor cállense o nos meterán en problemas.- dio Ariana que estaba al lado de Sharlotte.

- Yo vivo por soporte de los problemas Ariana.- le contstó Sharlotte.

- Entonces vivirá de lo lindo si no se calla.- dijo la profesora de ciencias que atrapó a Sharlotte.- Alumnos hoy hablaremos del oxígeno y medidas de la ciencia avanzada. Si no entienden… pues que lástima no explico las cosas dos veces, solo una vez.

La profesora se veía muy estricta, con esos anteojos y esas manchas de la piel. Se dirigió al pizarrón.

Ahora hablemos de la importancia de…

Amy miró hacia otro lado un segundo y vio a Franck con un cuervo en sus dedos.

La chica quedó petrificada, y ya empezaba a sospechar.

Blanca… Blanca.

¿Qué?- se hablaban por lo bajo.

Mira.- señaló al chico.

Ah.- suspiró.- Él metió al cuervo por la ventana.

¿Dónde?- dijo Sharlotte.-Ah- suspiró- ¿No es hermoso?

¿Franck?- preguntó Amy.

A demás. Mira ese pichón de cuervo… y miren al otro pichón.- Sharlotte miraba a Salem.

¿Qué hace Salem con él?- dijo Blanca. Los dos metían al cuervo en la jaula.

¿Será de Salem?- preguntó Amy.

Chicas no me quiero entrometer.- dijo Ariana.- Pero, 1 los dos pueden ser compañeros de trabajo, 2 o amigos, 3 el cuervo podría ser de la clase de ciencias y como es de la escuela es bien amaestrado. Mi teoría: Ayer estuvieron aquí y soltaron al cuervo pero se les escapó y el pobre plumífero entró por accidente a nuestro cuarto pensando que era el laboratorio.

…………………………………..- las chicas quedaron el silencio.

Bueno no podía evitar en deducir algo.

Bueno joven, deja de deducir ¡o la mando a dirección!- dijo la profesora.

Lo siento mucho profesora.- dio Ariana casi haciendo una reverencia. La profesora se iba.- Gracias, ahora la profesora me mira con otra cara.

No me atrevo a decir cuál.- dijo Sharlotte como una canción.

PASARON UNOS MINUTOS:

Quiero ver como mezclan los elementos.- dijo la profesora.- El color debe ser violeta.

La mayoría lo hacía muy bien. Llegó a la mesa de Amy y Blanca.

Quiero ver lo que hicieron.

Prendieron el fueguito de bajo del recipiente de vidrio, empezó a salir color violeta pero con espuma.

Tienen 9 por intento, no tenía que salir espuma.- Las dos se aliviaron.

Fue con Halen y Verónica, se ponían nerviosas y les salió todo mal, se les derramó todo.

Cero.- anotaba en su papel de calificaciones.

Se dirigía a las dos últimas mesas.

Apúrate Ariana.- le decía por lo bajo.

Solo un minuto.- mezclaba e introducía rápidamente.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Creí que eras un cerebrito.

1 La culpa fue tuya por querer mezclar agua con uvas pensando que eso lo haría más rápido, si yo fuera la profesora sospecharía.

Por favor Ariana ya viene.

La profesora llegó y con mucha suerte pudieron lograr un 10. Salieron los estudiantes para las otras clases o sea terminó.

A Amy la ayudaron sus amigas a caminar porque aún tenía el yeso en su pie.

- Mi primer día de clases y saqué un 10.- dijo Sharlotte contenta.

- Querrás decir nos sacamos un 10.- la corrigió Ariana.

- Ok Te debo una ¿está bien?

- ¿Vieron la cara de ese Franck?- dijo Sharlotte.- Parecía un loco.

- Está loco.- dijo Verónica.

- Pero a penas lo conoces.- dijo Blanca.

- No les miento, realmente está loco. Oí que de niño casi ahorca a su compañero de preescolar.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Amy.

- Bueno…

- Baya baya baya, miren quién está aquí.

Amy reconocía esa voz y no quería comprender qué hacía aquí.

¿Sally?

La ardilla Sally estaba con dos amigas a su lado que también eran ardillas.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Esa no es forma de hablarme, no a mí.- decía con una sonrisa maligna.- Pero si lo quieres saber, tengo un trono que proteger y el estudio es esencial para que me valla mejor en mi carrera, eso me abrirá muchas puertas y así debe ser una princesa y no quiero alardear pero el colegio suplicó que viniera.

Amy, no nos hablaste de tu amiguita.- dijo Sharlotte.

Sally miraba a esta gata.

Jajaja.

¿Qué te da risa?- se empezó a enojar Sharlotte.

Sabía que tendrías amigas cualquiera Amy. Una pata, una gata, una osa y mira una eriza para no sentirte sola entre toda esta granja.- las tres ardillas rieron.

Tus amigas son tan perfectas ¿no?- dijo Amy furiosa.

Verás Amy, yo me junto con las que me conviene y las que son dignas de mí.- dijo con mucho orgullo.

No sabía que la basura sabían algo de dignidad- lo que dijo Sharlotte le llegó al alma a Sally.

-Te debes sentir muy importante, para un gato corriente.

- Te doy 3 segundos para que te retractes.- dijo Sharlotte entre dientes.

Ariana que estaba atrás de todo fue hacia Sharlotte.

Vamos Sharlotte, no quiero que haya problemas aquí.- le dijo ella.

Sally miró bien a Ariana. Sus ojos destellaron algo malo.

- Esta chica tiene razón ¿para qué meterse con esta chusma? Chicas nos vemos.

Las tres ardillas odiosas se fueron y las demás se miraban.

¿Quiénes se creen?- dijo Halen.

Cuando se trata de Sally es mejor no meterse.

"El colegio suplicó que viniera"- la cargó Sharlotte.- Por mi que le hizo un favor al director, si sabes a qué me refiero.

¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?- dijo Verónica.

Bueno intentaré dejar los chistes asquerosos y de doble sentido.- dijo ella.

Rápido o llegaremos tarde a la clase de economía.

Sally hablaba con sus amigas.

¿Vieron a esa ardilla?- dijo Sally.

Parecía una nerd pero si la arreglamos se vería igual que nosotras.- dijo Judy, su amiga.

Pero cómo podemos hablarle si está todo el tiempo con esa sorra de Sharlote.- dijo Melanie, la otra amiga.

No se preocupen, algún momento se alejará de esas.- dijo Sally.- Toda ardilla vale la pena en mi grupo.- Rieron las tres juntas.

Ya se acababa el día y Amy dormiría con un yeso firmado por sus amigas.

Todo se ve tan feliz… lo lamento… pero la felicidad…… debe acabar.

Era media noche y había un viento terrible.

Tania la enfermera se despedía de Helena.

Adios Helena cuídate.- dijo Tania con una sonrisa.

He estado aquí por tres años nada malo me puede pasar, conozco el lugar perfectamente.- la regañó.

Bien por ti.- y se fue con esa sonrisa.

Esa novata, no se si se hace o es una loca feliz.

Helena habría la puerta del sótano donde guardaba las medicinas y las inyecciones, prendió la luz y empezó a organizar los medicamentos.

Debí retirarme el año pasado pero no, creí que podía ganar más dinero.

La puerta principal de la enfermería se abría lentamente.

Helena tomaba una cuerdita del techo que al jalarla se había una trampera donde guardaba medicamentos.

Malditos medicamentos, siempre yo tengo que ordenarlos.

Desde arriba se escuchaba algo de vidrio, Helena cerró la trampera fuertemente y subió de mal humor.

Cuando llegó y miró a su alrededor, era la el mismo y frío consultorio… Hasta que localizó la que había caído.

Jem.- era un frasco de alcohol derramado en el suelo.

Ya no hacen estas cosas como antes.- gruñó.

……… Pero Helena…… no se había dado cuenta… de que algo la espiaba desde su armario.

La vieja recogía tranquilamente los vidrios…………. ¡De pronto! La puerta que conducía abajo se cerró así nomás.

La mujer se dio vuelta y no había nadie… Se paró.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- más que con miedo fue enojada………………. Abrió la puerta lentamente…………………...

Miró el oscuro sótano, puso su dedo sobre el botón de la luz… pero no prendía.

- ¡Maldición, ¡vejestorio!- le dio un golpe al botón.

…………………Era extraño…………… Porque antes funcionaba la luz……………. No se sabe cómo… no se sabe cuándo ni quién… Pero donde estaba el interruptor había un pedazo de metal que lo traspasaba… por eso no había luz……

Helena tomó una vela del cajón de arriba y bajó por las chirriantes escaleras.

¡Si no sale ahora pequeña rata te reportaré a dirección, más un castigo y te largas de aquí!

Algo o alguien la espiaba, en un rincón del sótano… Helena miró para aquél lugar y se dirigió lentamente…había una vieja sábana que cubría algo……. Helena extendió lentamente la mano hacia la sábana para descubrir quién era……………………………….. ¡Zaz!... la quitó………………… y no había nadie.

Estaba confundida, creyó ver a alguien bajo esas sábanas. Entonces pensó "pudo a verse escondido en el armario"

Había otro armario allí abajo entonces lo revisó por completo pero ningún ruidito.

Debió ser el viento…- cerró el armario y más nerviosa volvió a su trabajo. Cuando fue a esa mesa no pudo evitar en notar que el cordoncito de la trampera se movía de aquí para aya… Qué raro- pensó ella. Lo paró con la mano y decidió a abrirlo… Error fatal… De la trampera salieron inyecciones volando como aviones que picaron a Helena y quedaron atascadas en su piel.

¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- Iba de un lado a otro con montones de agujas clavadas en su cuerpo. Calló al suelo boca abajo y de atrás vino un desconocido vestido de negro que le tiraba más agujas en la espalda.

¡¡¡Nooooo! ¡¡¡Por favor noooo!

Se le acababan las agujas y Helena aún seguía viva y gritaba por su vida. Unos guantes negros de ese tipo la dieron vuelta toda ensangrentada, la mujer miraba con horror al tipo, su cara estaba tapada por una careta de un niño sonriendo. Helena abrió la boca pero nada salía hasta que pegó un grito que espantaría al mismo demonio, pero no a él.

El malvado sujeto tomó un martillo que estaba en la mesa y le empezó a golpear la boca a Helena., cayeron varios dientes pero no dejaba de gritar… El sujeto sacó de su bolsillo un cuchillo de carnicero y le empezó a cortar la boca como una rodaja. Toda su piel interior quedó al aire libre, este se cansó de esperar a que se callara tomó su cuchillo y le empezó a cortar en dos el cuerpo y le revolvió las tripas. Sangre por todos lados y la dejó con las tripas por el suelo.

Al tipo por la careta en la parte de la nariz le salía sangre… la vio un minuto morir a Helena y luego se marchó con la nariz sangrando…

Amy se revolcaba en la cama.

Amy ¿por qué gimes?- preguntó Blanca despertándose.

¿Eh?

¡Amy!- la despertaba.

Ah, ah, eh… ¡Ah! Es que me pica este yeso.- se rascaba el pie.

Entonces ve a la enfermería.

No lo se ¿y si molesto a Helena? A esta hora ruge como un león. Debería preguntarle a Ariana.

O nonononono, te daría consejos de la escala del uno al diez, no mejor no.

Ok.

¿Puedes sola?

Si, si.

Amy salía con mucho cuidado de la cama y le llamó la atención una caja muy bonita color verde con los bordes de oro.

Blanca ¿esto es tuyo?

Si. Ahí guardo cosas que escribo.

¿Puedo ver?

¡No!.- dijo sobresaltada.- Eh, digo, no, es secreto.

Está bien.

Sola se fue por la noche al consultorio donde estaba Helena con una linterna para no asustarce como la última vez que caminó por ese pasillo.

La eriza miraba la puerta.

Hola, ¿hay alguien?

Iba abrir la puerta pero se abrió sola… Eso la asustó un poco pero se convencía de que era el viento…… Dio silenciosos y suaves pasos que casi no se oían… El lugar estaba vacío.

¿Habrán serrado?- Amy puso su vista en la puerta del sótano donde había una nota pegada con cinta adhesiva.

La sacó y la leyó.

Lo que una vez molestó no lo hará más, ya que solo sangre dejó. No te preocupes pequeña niña ya no sufrirás.

Amy no entendía qué hacía esa nota ahí pero decidió investigar… bajó por las escaleras del sótano… Intentó unas tres veces prender la luz pero nada……..

¿Helena? ¿Estás aquí abajo?

Amy estaba muy asustada… Y decidió alumbrar con su linterna. Buscaba por aquí… buscaba por acá… pero no veía a Helena… ¡Asta que! Encontró a la vieja Helena en el piso con sus órganos afuera y chorreaba sangre por todos lados, incluso estaba sobre un charco de sangre. Impactada se fue corriendo serrando la puerta.

Continuará.

Proyecto Clara.

-


	3. Chapter 3

El sangriento Harvard 3ª parte.

Amy se sentía devastada con lo que había visto ayer, por eso se quedó en su cama y temblaba como nunca antes. Sus amigas le hacían compañía para que se sintiera mejor, ella estaba durmiendo todavía.

Pobre Amy.- dijo Halen.

¿Qué le pudo a ver pasado?- dijo Ariana.

Si fue esa sorra de Sally le romperé su cara bonita.- dijo Sharlotte dramatizando.

La chica rosa se despertó sobresaltada.

¡No la mates!- sus amigas se asustaron.

¡Amy! Tranquila estás en tu cuarto.- dijo Blanca.

Respiraba aceleradamente y apoyó y su cabeza en su almohada.

¿Amy? ¿Quién murió?- preguntó Ariana.

Ari, deberías dejarla descansar.- dijo Verónica.

Nonononono, si, mataron a alguien.- dijo rápidamente.

No te preocupes Amy, nos lo contarás después.- le dijo Blanca.

¿Qué pasó?

Ayer te encontramos desmayada en la puerta y te llevamos hasta aquí.

Vi a… vi a…

¿Viste a quién?

A Helena.-dijo mordiéndose los labios.- La vi en el sótano… muerta.

¿¿Qué?- dijeron todas.

Pero Amy, Helena está bien no pasó nada.- dijo Halen.

Una de las profesoras de física entró al cuarto con expresión de horror, se apolló en la pared y las miró a todas.

…Por favor vístanse y acompáñenme, una desgracia ha sucedido.

Se miraron y miraron a Amy, ella se estaba mareando.

Al rato, todos los alumnos se prepararon para ir a la iglesia. La iglesia tenía una gran campana que era movida por dos hombres.

Estamos aquí reunidos para despedirnos de nuestra cierva Helena, que ha pasado a mejor vida y ahora está al lado del señor en lo más alto de…

El padre hablaba de esta mujer que Amy había visto y que no se sentía nada bien.

Amy, Amy.- la llamaba Sharlotte, se asustó un poco la eriza.- ¿Qué pasó?

Amy la miraba largamente y sin contestarle miró a otro lado, a una ventana y el padre seguía hablando.

No nos pongamos tristes pies donde está ella no hay sufrimiento ni dolor.

Seguía mirando el marco vacío de esa ventana… un cuervo se posó allí y se acomodaba… se rascaba el ala y miró a Amy, le chilló tan fuerte que Amy se asustó Mucho.

Sharlotte… Sharlotte.- la llamaba sin quitarle la vista al cuervo. Se dio un segundo.

¿Qué?

Mira.- le señalaba la ventana.

Amy, ahí no hay nada.- dijo preocupada.

Amy no respiró un minuto. Sharlotte la miraba.

Terminó la misa y salían todos murmurando ideas del posible asesino o por qué la mataron.

Las cinco amigas se reunieron a un lado de la catedral.

Vi en la ventana al cuervo.- dio Amy.

Yo no vi nada.- dijo Sharlotte.

Repasemos esto…- dijo Ariana.- Amy, ¿viste algo más en la enfermería a demás de Helena?

…… Bueno, antes de entrar encontré una nota clavada a la pared con una navaja y… decía algo raro.

¿Qué decía?

……… Lo que una vez molestó… no lo hará más… ya que, solo sangre dejó……. No te preocupes pequeña niña ya no sufrirás.

Quedaron un minuto en silencio.

No entendí nada.- dijo Blanca.

¿No les parece raro?- dijo Sharlotte.

¿A qué te refieres, Sharlotte?- preguntó Verónica.

Si lo digo ¿prometes que no te enojarás, Blanca?

OK.- le respondió.

Bueno, el descendiente tenía un cuervo de mascota ¿no?- Blanca ponía otra cara.- Y mató a un tipo con un cuchillo, ¿cierto, Amy me dijo que vio un cuervo en la iglesia y desapareció, pero antes vió una navaja clavada en la pared.

Cada 50 años muere alguien y pasó eso quiere decir…

¡Basta Sharlotte!- le gritó Blanca.

Dijiste que no te enojarías.

¡Deja eso cuentos de terror sabes bien que no me gustan!

Alguien las espiaba entre unas plantas de la iglesia.

¡No quiero que asustes a Amy, la dejarás en coma!- seguía peleando Blanca.

¡Tú la estas asustando, Bianca!

¡¡Me llamo Blanca!

¡Ya dejen de pelear!- gritó Ariana y la miraron.- ¡Me ponen muy nerviosa!... Odio tanto cuando hacen eso.

Esa persona sonreía más.

Parece que ahora sabemos qué le molesta a Ariana.- Dijo Sally y sus amigas rieron.

Llegaron a la escuela y Amy se quedó en cama por ese gran susto de Helena. Las chicas tuvieron que irse

Que descanses Amy.- le dijo Blanca. Serró la puerta y ahí dejaron a Amy sola.

-…….. Tengo que saber qué pasa aquí.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió cojeando a su escritorio, se sentó y prendió la computadora. Empezó a teclear rápido y revisó si podía chatear con Sonic.

Qué suerte.- le mandó un mensaje y empezaron a chatear.- Hola Sonic, habla Amy.

Hola Amy, ¿cómo estás?

Nada bien, murió una enfermera.

¿Lo dices en serio?

Si.

No se qué decir, ¿tú estás bien?

Más o menos. Estoy en cama.

¿Qué pasó con la enfermera?

La asesinaron anoche.- lo que escribía le dolía.

¿En la escuela?

Si, yo la vi. Prefiero no hablar de eso

-Te sugiero que no te acerque a nada peligroso.

- ¿Conoces la leyenda del descendiente?

- Eso es una joda cualquiera, no le hagas caso.

- Bueno… me voy Sonic.

- A dios, cuídate.

Amy apagó la computadora y se sentía cansada… confundida… quería y no quería hacer algo… Solo quería descansar en su cama y esperar a sus compañeras.

Desde ahí miraba la caja de madera de Blanca y se preguntaba qué había que no la dejaba ver, durmió pensando en ello.

Sus amigas salín de economía con una gran noticia, pero que desanimaría a su amiga Amy.

Oye Ariana ¿vienes?- le preguntó Sharlotte.

No, luego las alcanzo.- se fue por otro corredor.

Blanca ¿me acompañas?

No puedo, quiero ver a Amy.- se fue corriendo.

¡Qué hongo!- se quejó.

Te acompañamos.- dijo Halen que venía con Verónica.

Caminaban hacia el comedor y en el camino se encontraron con Salem.

Miren, ¿no es guapo?- dijo Sharlotte.

Él caminaba cerca de Sharlotte.

¡Hola!- se dio vuelta.

¿Hola?

¿Tú nombre es Salem?

Así… es ¿y tú quien eres?

Solo tu nueva amiga.

Ah, y mi amiga se llama…

Sharlotte.

Genial, bueno amiga Sharlotte te veré luego debo ayudar a mi amigo.- señaló a Franck que lo esperaba en las escaleras.

OK, adios.

A dios.

Franck miraba a Sharlotte con el seño fruncido.

¡Nos vemos Franck!- lo saludaba.

Este le hizo fackyou y se fue con Salem.

Como me gusta ese perro.- dijo ella con cara soñadora y Halen y Verónica.

Ese chico no te conviene.- dijo Halen.

¿Por qué?

Es malo en matemáticas y tubo problemas psicológicos.- dijo Verónica.

¿Cómo lo saben?

Eeeh…- se miraron con una gota en la cabeza.- No importa, debemos irnos.

La gata se puso en su camino.

A no, la última vez no me contestaron. Díganme cómo lo saben.

Se nos hace tarde.

Desaparecieron entre la gente y Sharlotte se enojó mucho.

Loco, ¡todo el mundo está loco!

Ariana sacaba una soda de la maquinita y se le apareció una persona.

Hola Ariana.

Ho-ho- hola Sally, ¿me está hablando a mí?

Y por qué no.

Bue- bueno.- Dijo acomodándose los anteojos.- Tú- tú eres popular y eso, ¿Necesitas que te complete una tarea?

Sally la miró un segundo.

¡Jajajajajaajaja! ¡No!- dijo agitando su mano hacia abajo.- ¡Qué graciosa eres!

¿Lo soy?

¡Claro! ¿por qué te sorprende?

Es que generalmente no hago chistes.

¡Ay querida! Uno no es chistoso haciendo chistes, lo es por su forma de ser.

Cielos, gracias.

Oye, lamento si fui mala con tus amigas es que me puse nerviosa y cuando estoy nerviosa digo cualquier disparate.

No te preocupes, lo entenderán.

Sabes cuando te vi dije, esta chica es buena.

Nunca desobedezco las reglas.

No, no eso, me refiero a que tienes estilo.

¿En serio?

No me digas que te sorprende.

Si, mucho.- dijo feliz Ariana.- Pero me extraña ya que no soy linda.

¡Si que eres linda! Solo que te cubres con muchas cosas e más. Podría ponerte en onda si quieres.

¿Lo harías?- dijo emocionada.

¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuándo?

¿Qué tal mañana?

Excelente, mañana es ideal.

Bueno, nos vemos.

Adios amiga.

Ariana se quedó muda.- me dijo amiga.- se fue con esa cara.

Sally se reunió con sus amigas.

¿Y bien?- preguntó Melanie.

¡Esa ardilla será nuestra amiga en poco tiempo!- dijo Sally con una sonrisa maligna de oreja a oreja.

¡Pronto será una de nosotras!- gritó Judy muy feliz.

No solo eso.- dijo Sally- ¡También romperemos el alma a esa perra de Sharlotte!

¡¡Jjajajajajajajajaja!- rieron todas.

Blanca le contaba a Amy algo muy interesante.

¿Harán una fiesta en la piscina?- dijo Amy.

Si.

Irás ¿no?

No quiero dejarte sola.

No digas pavadas, quiero que te diviertas.

Es que… no se.

Llegaba Sharlotte abriendo la puerta de un portazo.

¡Me dejaron completamente sola!- gritó enojada.- ¡Ariana se fue, Verónica y Halen saben cosas y no me dicen!

¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Amy.

No se, saben muchas secretos de los demás y cuando les preguntas se van.

¿Y de donde sacarán información?- preguntó Blanca.

¡Yo que sé! ¡Me dejaron sola y eso no está bien! ¡Es muy feo que te dejen sola!

Amy serraba los ojos duramente.

¡Las personas que hacen eso deberían…

¡Sharlotte yo también estuve sola 2 horas y té te quejas porque te dejaron 10 minutos!

Ho, lo siento Amy.- dijo poniendo cara culpable.

No importa, ay, estoy muy cansada.- dijo la eriza.

No me doy cuenta cuando soy así, yo… no lo volveré hacer.- estiraba el cuello de la polera.

¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Blanca.

No.- respiraba agitadamente.- Necesito mis… mis…- corrió a su habitación, las dos la siguieron preocupada.

Sharlotte buscaba respirando peor que antes.

-¿Sharlotte? ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Blanca preocupada. Las dos erizas miraban a la gata desde la puerta.

Ella buscaba en barios cajones asta que encontró lo que buscaba en un cajón de su escritorio.

Era un frasco pequeño con píldoras blancas y se metía varias a la vez.

De apoco se empezaba a sentir mejor. Estaba arrodillada en el piso.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo Amy.

- Estoy bien, solo váyanse.

- Pero queremos…

- ¡Largo!

Le serraron la puerta, Sharlotte abría bien grandes los ojos y gateó debajo de su escritorio, se hizo bolita abrazando sus piernas y ocultaba la cabeza.

Blanca miraba a Amy y viceversa.

No se tú pero…- dijo Blanca.- Harvard no es el lugar que imaginé.

Quizás mañana todo sea mejor.- dijo Amy.

Debo irme, tengo álgebra ahora, Sharlotte…

Hablaré con ella.

Bueno, a dios.

Blanca se fue del cuarto y Amy miraba la puerta de Sharlotte… se acercó lentamente y abrió la puerta que rechinaba…

¿Dónde estás? ¿Sharlotte? Soy Amy.

Nadie contestaba solo el viento frío que salía de la ventana y el cuarto era muy obscuro.

Creo que si hablamos… será mejor.- Amy miraba la habitación de su amiga medio satánico. Cabecitas de muñecas colgadas como llamadores de ángeles, velas de muchos colores pero predominaba el negro y rojo. La chica se acercaba a otro escritorio donde había papeles con dibujos de gente muriendo a causa de objetos, Amy se asustó. La mitad del cuarto estaba pintado de negro… entre las velas prendidas que estaban sobre el escritorio de Sharlotte había una foto de dos gatos sonriendo…

Amy escuchó un ruido debajo de ese escritorio y pensó que ahí estaría su amiga… se agachó………………..miraba un mantel que tapaba……………. Lo tomó de una punta………..y lo empezó a levantar……………….. ¡y!... No había nadie…. Amy rendida se dio vuelta para levantarse y puso su mano sobre un zapato que antes no estaba allí…………. Miró hacia arriba y era Sharlotte.

Hola.- dijo Amy.

Hola.- respondió.

Yo…

¿Quieres hablar?- la interrumpió.

… Este, bueno.

Las dos se sentaron en la cama y Amy se sentía como si ella fuera del problema.

Bueno…

¿Bueno qué?

Jaja, eres graciosa Amy.

Sharli, ¿qué te pasó?

Pensaba guardarlo como secreto pero si lo saben tú y Blanca ya se lo dirán a todos.

No se lo diré a nadie si no quieres.

Gracias Amy tú si eres una amiga.- La chica sonrió.

OK, tengo como una enfermedad, es… ¡ay! Sufro de depresión ¿si?

No tienes de que avergonzarte, hay mucha gente así.

Y lo que tomaba eran antidepresivos.

Por mi culpa te puse nerviosa.- dijo Amy triste.

No Amy, ya fue. Este problema lo tengo desde los 9 años.

¿Qué pasó?

La gata se paró y fue a donde estaba esa foto de los dos gatos.

¿Vez a estos dos? Son mis padres.

Se ven felices

Eran.

¿Se separaron?

No, murieron.

FALSH- BACK:  
La pequeña Sharlotte vivía en una cabaña en el campo y su patio era enorme y había u gran río.

¡Mamá! ¡Iré a nadar!- feliz fue corriendo y riendo, se metió a ese arroyo y jugaba con el agua.

De pronto el agua se empezó a tornar de rojo y Sharlotte no sabía que pasaba.

-¿Qué es esto?

Siguió toda la sangre hasta que llegó a un bulto que esta a lo lejos. Con mucho miedo se acercó… quería saber qué era.

Cuando llegó al bulto que obstruía el paso quedó boquiabierta y gritó como nunca antes………. Era su madre desnuda toda acuchillada, aunque estuviera muerta miraba con un ojo a su hija.

¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sharlotte corrió a su casa llorando.

Después de unas horas llegó la policía que puso cintas de no pasar y venía una ambulancia.

Sharlotte quedó muy traumada luego de que su padre se suicidara por lo que le pasó a su esposa. La pequeña se quedó a vivir a la casa de su abuela. Su casa no era tan linda como su antiguo hogar. Su abuela era muy estricta y a los 10 años Sharlotte se dio cuenta que nadie la quería y que llegó a la conclusión de que sus padres murieron a causa de ella. Hoy en día Sharlotte es atea, cree que su familia la espera en el infierno y siempre viste de negro. Y nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad de que un cuervo se le pare en la mano.

Esa es mi triste y perra vida, claro hasta que las conocí a ustedes.

Amy no sabía si sonreír o qué.

Mejor voy a las clases ¿no te parece?

Si.- dijo Amy con una sonrisa. Su amiga se paró y fue a la puerta.

¿Sabes Amy?

¿Mh?

Debes tener mucho cuidado, el descendiente puede estar en cualquier lado, en el corredor, aquí, en esta habitación… Podría ser cualquiera.- se despidió con una sonrisa maligna.

……… Que bueno que se que esa es la forma de ser de Sharlote.- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Fue un día muy agotador cenaron y todas se preparaban para dormir.

Que descansen todas.- dijo Amy.

Buenas noches.- respondieron.

Ariana volvió tarde, entró a su habitación y se metió a la cama. Sharlotte se do vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa, pero esas sonrisas burlonas de ella ¿eh?

¿Qué?- dijo Ariana.

Ajaaaaa.

¿Qué?

Fuiste a su habitación ¿quién era él?

¿Quién… ¡Sharlotte que desubicada eres!- se dio vuelta y se durmió.

¡Jajajajajaja! – y se durmió también

Al día siguiente Ariana se llevaría una gran sorpresa…...porque……………….cuando despertó………. Se puso sus anteojos………………. Y miró su cama en la que dormía……….¡Y había sangre!

¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Continuará…

Proyecto Clara.


	4. Chapter 4

El sangriento Harvard 4ª parte.

Nos habíamos quedado en que Ariana se despertaba como todas la mañanas pero ese día fue sorpresa porque encontró que sus sábanas estaban todas manchadas de sangre y gritó diciendo que le dolía, que el descendiente la quería asesinar.

¡¡Auxilio!

Todas se sobresaltadas salieron corriendo de sus camas a ver a Ariana. Se asustaron al verla así.

¡¡Llamen a un doctor, agonizo!

Sharlotte se le acercó dudando un poco levantando la ceja, quitó un poco las sábanas. Puso una sonrisa y las demás no entendían.

Eres una tarada jajajajaja ¡nadie intentó matarte, solo menstruaste! Jajajajajajaja.

Ariana se miró y sintió vergüenza y las demás se reían bajito.

Todos nos podemos equivocar.- dijo ella.

Creyó… jajaja creyó ¡jajajajaja!

Bueno Sharlotte la diversión acabó.

Debiste ver tu cara ¡agonizo! Jajajajaja.

¡Basta Sharlotte!

La gata no dejaba de reír y Ariana se le agotaba la paciencia.

Todas se preparaban para almorzar y escogían el traje de baño para la piscina.

Realmente quería que vinieras Amy.- dijo Blanca.

Si, pero no importa estaremos un año juntas mi pie sanará.

¿Te molesta si me ayudas a elegir?- sostenía dos Bikinis.

No.- decía de humor.

¿Verde o blanco?

Mmh, blanco Blanca.

Todas se rieron.

Ariana a escondidas mientras todas hablaban ella juntaba ropa.

Hey Ariana ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Halen.

Eeeh,- se ponía nerviosa.

Cerebri- ín te preguntaron algo- dijo Sharlotte.

Yo, no puedo decirlo.

¿Por qué no?

¡Porque no!- se fue de la habitación.

¿Pero qué le pasa?- todas miraron mal a sharlotte.

¿Qué?

Debe seguir mal porque ensució la cama.

¡Pero fue gracioso!- dijo la gata riendo.

Ahora entiendo perfectamente, se fue por ti.- dijo Verónica.

¿Yo? Si no le hice nada.

La burlaste desde que llegamos.- dijo Halen.

…Bueno, Quizás le dije algo… feo.

¿¡Feo!- dijo Blanca.- ¡la burlaste y le rompiste el alma en mil pedazos!

¡Hey! ¡¿A ti quién te preguntó, Boncha?

Mi nombre ¡¡es Blanca!

Se tiró sobre ella y empezaron a pelear.

Amy estaba de muy mal estado y se ponía más nerviosa.

- ¡¡¡¿Se pueden callar?

La dos miraron a Amy y quedaron el silencio.

¡Peleas, peleas y peleas! ¡Solo eso hacen! ¿¡Se dan cuenta que por eso nos alejamos más?

Se sentían culpables, eso les llegó al corazón.

Tomen en cuentas que estoy mal, si quieren peleen pero no aquí.

Lo siento Amy.- dijo Blanca.

Idem.- dijo Sharlotte.

Nos cambiaremos en otro lado.- dijo Verónica.

Juntaron las cosas y se iban.

Amy me quedaré contigo.- dijo su amiga.

No Blanca, quiero estar sola.

Pero Amy me preocupas.

Solo quiero estar sola.

No me quedo aquí.

¡Vete, necesito mi espacio e intimidad!

……… Bien.- tomó sus cosas y se fue.

La eriza quedó sola en esa fría y solitaria pieza. No sabía que hacer o pensar, estaba asustada y nerviosa. Tenía miedo de que el descendiente o quién fuera entrara por su ventana y la matara a cuchillazos.

Decidió dormirse un rato para relajarse, la brisa del viento era agradable pero su sueño era todo lo contrario.

Se retorcía apretando las sábanas y sus ojos con fuerza.

En su sueño o más bien pesadilla, soñaba que moría pero no veía al asesino, corría de un lado a otro y no había nadie. La perseguían con un cuchillo. De pronto su vista se fijó en un cofre verde con los bordes dorados y se habaría solo lentamente, de pronto Sharlotte la miró cara asesina y se apoyó sobre el cofre.

¡Te dije que no miraras!

Despertó respirando aceleradamente, le dolía el corazón pero su vista estaba apuntando al cofre.

Se sintió impulsada a él y se levantó. Creyó que eso la llevaría a algo, a una respuesta.

Estaba muy cerca de él y lo habría lentamente a pesar de lo que le dijo su amiga Blanca.

De pronto se habría la puerta y entró ella.

¡Oye! ¡Oye, oye!- se apoyó sobre el cofre.

¡Te dije que no miraras!- dijo Sharlotte entrando.

¿Qué… qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Amy casi gritando.

También es nuestra habitación ¿sabes?- le dijo la gata del mismo tono.

Voy a dormir.- la chica rosa se tapó con las sábanas.

Todo el mundo se cambió, las chicas iban caminando para la pileta que estaba afuera y un hombre apareció de repente. Se asustaron mucho porque salió de sorpresa.

¡Oiga! ¡Quiere matarnos de un susto? ¿O qué?- dijo Sharlotte.

Disculpen, estoy aquí para revisar a los estudiantes.- dijo él.

¿Perdón?- dijo Halen.

Agente Brown a sus servicios.

Tranquilo baje armas soldado.- lo burló Verónica.- ¿por qué está aquí?

Estoy investigando la causa del asesinato de Helena McWen.

Lo miraron, estaba con un traje negro y gafas oscuras y con un gafete con su nombre.

- Perdone usted comisario...- lo burló Sharlotte.- Pero usted parece la parca.

No soy de la policía, y más vale que n las vea en problemas.- dijo amenazante.- Podría pensar que ustedes la asesinaron.

¡Cielos!- dijo Blanca.- ¡Nunca haríamos eso!

¿Es de la CIA?- Preguntó Shalotte.

No, ahora déjenme trabajar.

¿Y qué hará cuando la encuentre?- preguntó Halen.

¿Alguna vez arrestó un extraterrestre?- preguntó Blanca.

¡Ya les dije que no soy de la CIA!

¡Cuando tenga la oportunidad puede hacerle una vasectomía a Helena!- dijo la gata y se fueron riendo.

Locas.

Sharlotte no puedes hablar así.

No puedo evitarlo.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Las mentiras, engaños y bromas me excitan.

…… Realmente eres rara.- dijo Halen.

¿Dónde está Ari?- preguntó Blanca.

Echaré un vistazo.- dijo la gata. Miró para todos lados y cuando la ubicó quedó con la boca abierta.

No puedo creerlo. ¡Díganme que esa no es Ariana!- Sharlotte señaló a unas tres chicas con Ariana que se recostaban para tomar sol.

No puedo creerlo.- dijo Blanca.

¡Cuac!- exclamó Vero.- ¿qué hace Ari con Saly, Judy y Melanie?

No lo se pero aré algo que nunca he hecho antes.- dijo Sharlotte apretando los dientes con muchísima ira.

¡No vas a golpearlas!- dijo Blanca como una orden.

No…………… hablaré con ellas.

Las demás quedaron mudas.

…………………………………………………………… No en serio ¿qué vas a hecer?

Sharlotte se fue caminando hacia ellas como si nada.

Se paró delante de ellas esperando…

Sally bajó sus gafas de sol, luego Melanie, luego Judy y último Ariana. Daba miedo como actuaban y hablaban igual.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo Sally.

Sharlotte puso una gran sonrisa.

- Quiero que mi amiga Ariana venga con nosotras si no es mucha molestia.

- Eeh, no.- dijo con sonrisa maligna.- Pero eso es lo que digo yo.- dijo señalándose.- Les preguntaré a mis amigas.- las miró con cara superior.

- ¿Amigas?

- ¿Siiiiii?- A Sharlotte le ponía nerviosa escucharlas hablar así.

- ¿Creen que nuestra mejor amiga Ariana pueda ir con ella?

- Eeh, no.

-¿Judy?

- Eeh, no.

- ¿Ariana?

-Ariana miraba a Sharlotte y a ellas.

- No lose.

- ¡Ejem!- la miraron mal.

- Digo… Eeh, no.

- Está decidido, ya habrás entendido.

- Es que yo…- apretó los dientes y se relajó.- Uf, Realmente necesito que Ari vuelva.

- Me dijiste Ari.- dijo Ariana emocionada.

- Gran cosa.- dijo Sally.- Te llamaremos como lo planee, Arirucha.

- ¿Qué c… de nombre es ese? Ari te pido perdón, quiero que vuelvas.

- Tuviste tu oportunidad Sharlotte.- dijo Ariana.

- Y tienes razón, me o merezco pero quiero que vuelvas.

- Ya la oíste.- dijo Sally.

- ¡Tú cállate Barbie! Te extraño, tú forma de pensar, de enumerar tus ideas y teorías.- se arrodilló. ¿Qué no ves que estoy rogando?

- Eres patética.- dijo Melanie.

- Doblemente patética.- dijo Judy. Y se reían.

- ¡Lárgate de una vez con tus apestosas amiguitas de zoológico y no vuelvas a poner tu cara por aquí que me das asco!- le gritó Sally.

-Tranquila Sharlotte.- se decía así misma.- No de descontroles, paz interior, paz interior, paz interior.

- Parece que no se quiere ir.- dijo Judy.

- Quizás no recuerda el camino a su pocilga que tiene como cuarto.- dijo Melanie.

- No chicas, no se dejen llevar por la apariencias. Tan solo es retrasada mental.- se rieron por lo que dijo Sally.

La ardilla se le acercó a la cara a Sharlotte.

Mete tus narices en otra parte, gata barata. ¡Una rima! Jajajaja.

Justamente quiero meter este dedo en algún lado.- La gata Sharlotte le hizo fack you.

¿Crees que entre en tu gordo trasero de ardilla infeliz?

Sally se puso recontra nerviosa, apretó puños.

¡Eres una gata maldita y loca!

¡Vete a la mierda!

Sally se tiró sobre ella y se tiraban de los pelos, se mordían, y golpeaban, etc.

Sus amigas la intentaban separar pero no aflojaban, llamaron la atención del señor Brown.

¡Sorra!- gritó Sharlotte.

¡Perra!- le dijo Sally.

Espero que no tiren a Sally al agua.- dijo Halen.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Blanca.

Sally es alérgica al cloro.- dijo Verónica.

Últimamente saben muchas cosas de otros.- dijo Blanca enojada.

Halen y Verónica se miraron y no sabían qué decir.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Sally, la gata la arrastraba de los brazos hacia la piscina.

¡No me tires ahí!

¡Ardilla al agua!

¡Aaaaaaaaah!

La ardilla chapoteaba como loca tratando de respirar.

¡estoy…! ¡¡¡Toda mojada!

¡Para la próxima ya lo tienes en cuenta!- le dijo Sharlotte.

Brown lo vio todo y en su lista anotó el nombre de ella.

Sharrr… lotte.- repetía.- Linda niña para ser tan mala, ¿pero qué tanto?

Blanca y las demás eran gritadas por los demás, algunos decían "bien hecho" otros "vuelve a casa"

Decidieron tomar sol. Las amigas de Sally la miraban desde el borde de la pileta.

- ¡¿Qué esperan. Taradas! ¡Ayúdenme a salir!

Melanie y Judy la sostenían de los brazos pero se resbalaba.

¡Ariana, ven aquí y a sácame de aquí!

La ardilla tímidamente daba un paso pero firmemente volvió a su ligar.

No.

¿¿Qué?

Dije no. Solo hay una chica que me mandonea y esa es Sharlotte.

Pero o sea, no le puedes decir "no" a Sally.- dijo Melanie.

Cuando quiere que hagas algo debes decir "si Sally"….- Melanie la miraba mal.- O sea.

Judy cuando Sally diga "o sea" tú y yo decimos "o sea".- soltó el brazo de su amiga acuática y ella pegó un gritito. – Cuando una de las dos empieza una frase como "o sea" la otra la repite, "o sea" que yo siempre empiezo y tú lo repites. ¿entendiste?

¿¡Por qué tiene que ser así?- soltó a Sally y cayó enterita al agua.- ¡No es necesario copiar tu frase, "o sea" soy libre de decir lo que quiera. ¿Y por qué tú primero?

Porque soy la mejor amiga de Sally, tú estás abajo "o sea" tú solo repites.

Ariana las miraba discutir y se fue.

Y pensar que iban a ser mis amigas… y la llamé popular, ¡ugh!- tembló.

Fue hacia sus amigas.

Les pido perdón.

Ya, no importa. Prefiero no escuchar a nadie más hablar.- dijo Verónica.

Ven Ari, juguemos.- dijo Blanca.

Todas se metieron al agua y se tiraban agua.

¿Cómo era que te decían?- preguntó Sharlotte.- ¿Arianucha?

Todas rieron.

- ¡Eso es más argentino que nada!- dijo Halen.

Sally las veía reir y le daba más dio que antes.

- Ya verán… me vengaré de cada una de ustedes… en especial a ti….. Sharlotte.

Una eriza rubia muy bonita se acercaba a ese grupo feliz.

Chicas les recomiendo usar bronceador.- dijo sonriendo.

¿Y tú quién eres?- le preguntó Blanca.

Mi nombre es Tania.

¡Hey! Te conozco, tú le pusiste el yeso a Amy.

Me pregunto cómo estará ella.- dijo Halen.

Ella está bien, mañana seguro podrá caminar como antes.- dijo Tania con una sonrisa

Oye…- dijo Sharlotte mirando a otro lado.- Siento mucho lo de Helena.

Ho si, empezaba a agradarme. Pero si Dios quiso llevarla no puedo decirle que no. Pero Helena no sufre más ahora y por so estoy feliz.

¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le dijo Verónica.

Ya que trabajar en la enfermería me trae malos recuerdos decidí cambiarme a salva vidas.

Así que si se ahogan no teman en gritar.

Se rieron por lo que dijo Tania.

Me voy a la escalera.- donde vigilaba el lugar.- A dios Chiquis.

¡A dios!

En el agua se metía un erizo verde oscuro y se acercaba a la gata.

Hola Sharlotte.

¡Oh! Hola Salem.-dijo en tono de sorpresa.- ¿Me viste como tiré al agua a Sally?

Aja, eso fue muy violento.

Mmh, ¿qué clase de cumplido es ese?

El que te parezca.

La gata sonreía y miró detrás de él. Estaba Franck, que la miraba con el seño fruncido.

¡Hola Frack!

El erizo levantó la cabeza como señal de ¿qué?

Tu amigo es tímido.

No te creas, me dice muchas cosas. Sabes me estuve preguntando…

¿Si?- dijo emocionada Sharlotte.

Si… sabes….. cómo está Amy.

A Sharlotte se le borró la sonrisa.

- Ah,… está bien. Aún tiene el yeso.

- ¿A sí?

- Aja… hoy se lo quitarán.

- ¡Que bueno escuchar eso! Quisiera verla nuevamente. Debo irme, Franck me llama.

- ¿A sí? Porque no lo escucho.

- Lo conozco bien, a dios.

Cuando se fue Sharlotte frunció el seño.

- Tenías razón, Sharlotte.- dijo Halen entrelazando los dedos.

- Si.- dijo Verónica.- Es muy amable y simpático.

- Aja, ídem- dijo de mal humor y se fue.

Ese día fue loco, pero que bueno que terminó las chicas se retiraban a sus cuartos y le contaban a Amy todo lo que pasó.

- ¿La tiraste a la pileta?- dijo Amy en su cama.

- ¡Hubieran visto su cara! "estoy mojada" "o sea" "estoy mojada"

Se reían de las bobadas que decían las tres ardillas que interpretaba Shar.

Que bueno que estés de vuelta Ariana.- dijo Amy.

Si, extrañábamos tu forma de charlar.- dijo Verónica.

Ya que me acordé.- dijo Halen.- Debes decirle a tu mamá que te envíe un nuevo frasco para las alergias.

Si es ver… Momento ¿cómo sabes que tengo alergias?

La pata y la osa se miraban con nervios.

Últimamente han estado muy raras usd dos.- dijo Sharlotte.

Bueno, debemos ir a dormir.- dijo la osa.

¡A no! ¡Nos dirán como saben que Franck tuvo problemas en el jardín, como Salem no es bueno en matemáticas y sus problemas psicológicos y todas esas cosas que saben!…….- no podía respirar.- Las…. Veré mañana.- fue corriendo a su cuarto por esas patillas.

Mejor no pregunten.- dijo Amy.

Todas se fueron a dormir.

Amy ya estaba en la cama, Blanca se ponía su pijama.

¿Sabes qué es lo único bueno de esto?- le preguntó Blanca.

¿Qué?

Que no podría ser peor.

Si… buenas noches Blanca.

Buenas noches Amy. Buenas noches Halen y Verónica.

Buenas noches Blanqui.- dijo Halen.

Buenas noches Blanca.- dijo Verónica.

Buenas noches Amy.- dijeron las dos.

Buenas noches.- contestó ella.

Buenas noches Ariana.- dijo Blanca.

Buenas noches Ariana.- dijo Amy.

Buenas noches Ariana.- dijo Halen.

Buenas noches Ariana.- dijo Verónica.

Buenas noches chicas.-contestó Ari.

¡Quiero dormir! ¡¡¡¡¡Quiero dormir!- se quejó Sharlotte con dos almohadas en las orejas.

Todo era tan tranquilo y ellas sonaban tan tranuilas… Lástima que algo pasaría………………..

Pero no a ellas…………… más allá del pasillo………………… Saliendo de la escuela……………… En el patio………………. En la pileta………………………………………………

Solo quedaba una persona, les voy a dar una pista es rubia y sonríe todo el tiempo…………….

Tania… es la siguiente.

Ella tarareaba una canción mientras pasaba la red y pescaba hojas y basura que había allí dentro de la pileta.

Por alguna razón sentía que la observaban pero aunque se daba vuelta no había nadie………..

No se imagina lo que le va a pasar…….. Ustedes no se imaginan lo que le va a pasar.

Contínuará…

Proyecto Clara.

-


End file.
